


Karaoke Night

by Unpaid_Devushka



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Karaoke, Singing, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpaid_Devushka/pseuds/Unpaid_Devushka
Summary: Coulson decides to organise a Karaoke night to let loose. Skye doesn't like Karaoke, and the team are about to find out why.





	Karaoke Night

“I hate Karaoke,” Skye grumbled as they made their way to the recreation room. May just glanced at her, her look of disdain showing the same idea. As they entered they found that Coulson had set up the Karaoke machine, hooked up to the TV, and had pushed all the games to the wall, leaving a space for a makeshift stage. Fitz and Simmons were sitting in the love seat, beers in hand, while Bobbi, Mack, Yo Yo and Trip were on the couch. Lance was nowhere to be seen.

“Right! Now that we are all here, we can begin. Everyone must sing at least one song” he shot a look to Skye, “that’s an order.”

“Uhh, AC? Where’s Lance?” Skye spoke up, glancing around.

“Oh, he’s going first.” Bobbi says, rolling her eyes. She pats the empty space next to her, so Skye goes and sits down, curling up against her. When Bobbi glanced at her questioningly, Skye just shrugged.

“What? You’re comfy.” She stated, before grabbing Bobbi’s beer and taking a swig. Once everyone had sat down, Mack having gotten Bobbi another beer, much to his amusement, the lights dimmed and music started playing. Skye and Bobbi groaned immediately, recognizing the song, before everyone laughed as Hunter walked in wearing a rainbow leotard, complete with a feather boa and bright pink bicycle shorts.

“Yo, I’ll tell you what I want, what I really, really want,” Hunter began, walking around the room. Skye turned to whisper to Bobbi.

“So, I know we aren’t allowed to film this, but I can always hack security feed.”

“That’s my girl.” Bobbi turned back to her ex, laughing as he started walking over to May, before quickly turning and moving over to Trip, sitting in his lap as he finishes the song. Everyone claps and laughs as he bows, before rushing out of the room to change. He is back with in a minute, in which people have been arguing over who goes next.

As the night goes on, and beer is replaced with whiskey and vodka, the sings get sillier and the laughter louder. They even manage to get May up, who, looking very unimpressed, ‘sings’ the song Tequila.

“Skye, we’ve all gone but you.” May says, a smirk on her face.

“Damn, I thought you would have been too drunk to remember.”

“Nope. Now, up you get. If I sung you have to.” May smirks at her, raising an eyebrow.

“You didn’t sing, you said ‘Tequila’ three times!” Skye exclaims, standing up. Bobbi stood up with her, grabbing her hands and pulling her towards the laptop. Bobbi thrust the microphone into her hands, and before Skye can even glare at her, music starts playing.

“Really Bobbi? How did you even get this on the computer?” Skye asks.

“I have my ways.” Bobbi winks, sitting back down as Skye rolls her eyes. Most of the team are confused when the screen stays black, and more so when Skye starts singing without lyrics.

“I can’t concentrate, while your messing with my brain, I can’t think straight.” The laughter stops as everyone listens to Skye, except for hunter, who had passed out.

“Make me wanna misbehave. I don’t know what I’m doing, but I know where this is going, uh oh, uh oh.” Skye lifts her eyes from the floor as the song speeds up, glancing at everyone watching her before her eyes fall on Bobbi.

“Uh oh, I can feel my heart go, racing out of control. It’s so crazy, girl you really got me,” Skye steps forward and pulls Bobbi up to stand as she sings, starting to dance and pulling Bobbi with her.

“Uh oh, I don’t think that you know, when your standing this close. I get dizzy, falling for you baby uh oh.” Skye pushes Bobbi back onto the couch, getting a gasp from her and a catcall from Lance, who had woken. She turns and walks back to where the screen is, before spinning to stare at Bobbi.

“Stop, you’re killing me, when you look at me like that. I just can’t breathe, I start acting all crazy. You’re so hot, it’s stupid, and I’m about to loose it, uh oh, uh oh.” Skye steps forward slightly, glancing at everyone as she sings the chorus. May and Coulson glance at each other during the chorus, confused. She was acting almost like a professional performer, and May could have sworn she had heard something similar to this before.

As Skye finishes the song the room is silent, and Skye places down the microphone, fiddling with the computer.

“What are you doing?” Bobbi asks, standing up.

“And… Done. I was deleting the track. You shouldn’t even have that.” Skye shoots Bobbi a playful glare.

“That was really good Skye.” Coulson says, and Skye blushes slightly at the praise, ducking her head.

“It was Skye. I swear I’ve heard something very similar though.” May says, thinking.

“You mean this?” Skye asks, rolling her eyes before singing again.

‘听见我的心跳, 竞赛超出意料, 它失控的, 男孩你也找到了我, 以为你不知道, 当你如此靠近, 目眩神摇, 爱你如获至宝” Skye sung, raising an eyebrow at May.

“Yeah. Exactly like that,” May says slowly.

“I didn’t know you spoke Chinese, Tremors.”

“I don’t. They just wanted me to do a Chinese version.”

“You’re Chloé.” May states.

“What does she mean.” Coulson asks, turning to May.

“Yep. Had to make money someway when I ran off. I sang in pubs and… Other places, and once I turned 19 someone contacted me, and I did… that.” Skye sighs, standing.

“Skye?” Coulson asks, still confused, much like everyone else.

“I recorded this song in both English and Chinese, under the name Chloé Wang. You can try to search me up, but I deleted everything off the internet.” Skye points at Fitz, phone in hand, who pouts at her. After some more banter the night wraps up, and slowly people drift off to bed until it is only May, Bobbi and Skye in the room.

“I liked that song.” May says, picking up the empty beer bottles littered around the room and dumping them in the bin.

“Are you saying you don’t like it now?” Skye asks, flashing her a cheeky grin.

“No, I still like it. In fact, a while ago, I had downloaded a heap of songs, and that was among it.”

“You didn’t.” Skye sits bolt upright, glaring at May, but still smiling.

“I even downloaded some videos.” May continues as if she hadn’t been interrupted. She pauses in the doorway before she leaves, shooting a smirk over her shoulder at Skye.

“Nice headband.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the Chinese, I have no idea if it is correct or not as i don't speak Chinese. I just got the translation from the Uh Oh Chinese version lyrics.


End file.
